someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
LuigiGame
A Brief Introduction Hello. My name's Kyle. You may know me after "The Incident" that happened a few years ago. After those events, I moved to Canada where I could hide from HIM while writing this. I just hope whoever finds this knows that you should never trust Bootlegs/Hacks/Fangames. With all that being said, let the story begin. Luigi_Game.EXE One day while searching around a local Yard Sale for a good deal, I found one of those Unlicensed Games that you usually find at a Flea Market. It was a Blank PC Disc with a lot of scratches on it. I asked the man who started the Yard Sale what the price of the game was. He said he would give it to me for 1 dollar because he didn't know if it worked anymore. I gladly paid in change because I only brought 4 quarters to the Yard Sale, I didn't even know this stuff was expensive. They were even selling an old NES for 100$. The prices for the stuff he was selling was INSANE, But this game was different. I rode my bike home and stuck the disc Into my PC. When Windows usually detects a disc, it gives you multiple options to choose from. I chose to look at the files. When I did, I found out there was 3 files on the disc. A .png file, a .txt file, and a .exe file labelled "Luigi_Game.exe". After reading the title I knew this was most likely a game about Luigi. I Launched the file and was greeted to a really weird screen. There was only 2 options. The options were in a Mario font that the original Super Mario Bros. uses. The options were Exit, and Start. I chose start. Everything looked like a normal Mario game. It was even in the style of Super Mario World. Sure, there was a few Glitches and Bugs here and there, but it was only minor. After a few minutes of stomping on Goombas, and collecting Powerups, I found something on the ground. It looked like a brown Mushroom. "Interesting, a new Powerup?" I though to myself. I touched it, and it made the usual sound effect when you eat a red Mushroom, but it didn't do anything else. I kept playing until something blocked my way. It was a Koopa-Troopa, but this one looked different. It was glitched up, and it looked like it was melting. It kind of freaked me out, but I eventually got over it. I got a Starman and quickly ran into the melting Koopa-Troopa. It died in 1 hit like an enemy usually would. After finishing the level, I went on to the next one. When the level started up, I died immediately. I kept spawning out of bounds in the level, and when I lost my lives, I got transport to another level. This level was different though. It looked like some kind of laboratory. There was even multiple tubes with Mario in them. There were multiple signs for each test tube. They all said the same thing, "Wasted Extra Life". I knew what this was now. This was a laboratory full of dead Mario's from other lives that were lost. I continued forward and fought this weird blob-like creature. To beat it, I had to hit a button while the boss was stunned, and it would activate a short sprinkler, washing off the goo. After I defeated the boss, I found out that it was multiple Mario's stitched together. It was pretty brutal too. I felt so bad. I wanted to finish this game quicker than before. I went on the the (hopefully) final level. it was just a black box, but when I looked up, I found out that I was in some kind of grave. The main cast was there. All of them were crying. After the timer was up, the game crashed, and it never worked again. = '-Story By Manaia12 1234456' = Category:Super Mario Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Images